Aurora Daughter of Aragorn
by elvishgreen
Summary: Aurora daughter of Aragorn and Arwen goes on an adventure and ends up running into Legolas. Legolas offers to be her guide to Rivendell. What will happen? Please Read and Review! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I had to write this, it has been in my head forever.

I don't own any of the original characters because I didn't write lotr sadly.

I'm so sorry IF there's some spelling mistakes idk though.

**Bold in parentheses is me**

And I change the POV's during the chapters sometimes so watch out for it

Hope you enjoy please review!

**Chapter 1**

**Aurora POV**

I really want to explore middle earth. I've been trying to convince my Father and Mother, Aragorn and Arwen for the past month.

"Please father I want to explore. Just like you! I will come back, I promise."

"Alright Aurora, but you have to be safe."

"Yes! Thank you dad! Thank you so much! I will get my stuff ready."

"Aragorn it was the right choice. She deserves freedom, she will come back." Said Arwen after her daughter left.

"I know Arwen, I'm just worried."

With that I ran off to gather my things. Running up to my bedroom I passed my younger sister Aaliyah, who was only 13. She looked a lot like me, long brown hair and brown eyes. We both look like our mother Arwen. Aaliyah followed me into my bedroom.

"Where are you going Aurora?"

"Aaliyah. Oh, well Father gave me permission to explore."

"Your leaving?"

"I will come back."

"I know." She smiled. "If you meet a cut boy-"

"Aaliyah! There's no time for teasing!" I said giggling.

"But if you do... "she said with a playful tone of her voice "I want to meet him!"

I laughed happily "Of course, but I'm not saying I will meet anyone."

"Okayyyy." Aaliyah replied with that same teasing tone.

"Hey!"

We laughed, and Aaliyah helped me pack. I dressed in brown pants and brown boots. With a long sleeved green shirt that had a green armor-like shirt on top of it.** (Tauriel from the hobbit's clothing, I know I suck at describing clothing) **I grabbed my bow and arrows, and put my hunting knives in my boots. I ran outside to my horse, Amarië, and jumped on. Amarië is a dark brown color with a black mane.

I decided to go to Rivendell first.

It was a long ride, about 7 days, when I arrived it was different than I expected. There were woods? Why were there woods in Rivendell. **(Bear with me if I'm getting things wrong I only watched the movies and I'm on the book Two Towers right now) **There weren't so posed to be woods in Rivendell. I dismounted, and was holding Amarië's reins looking around, until I collided with someone and landed on my butt.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said at the same time as the person I walked into. We started laughing. I looked up at him, he had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was definitely an elf he had slightly pointed ears like me and carried a bow and arrows. He was dressed nicely too. _He's kinda cute. Wait what am I thinking?! I haven't even met him._

"I'm Legolas." He said as he got up and offered me his hand to help me up.

I took his hand and said, "I'm Aurora."

"Nice to met you Aurora."

I smiled, "You to Legolas."

"Welcome to Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood?" I said "I was trying to get to Rivendell."

He laughed, "well I could be your guide. We could set of this afternoon. What do you say?"

"Ok, thank you it is very kind of you."

At that moment a elf ran up to Legolas and said "Prince Legolas, it is time for lunch and your father requests your presents.

"Tell him I will be there soon and I am bringing a friend."

And the elf ran off.

"Your Prince Legolas?"

That's when I recognized him from my father's stories.

"Yes."

"My father has told me about you, and the rest of the fellowship."

"Your father, and who would that be?" He asked.

"King Aragorn."

"King Aragorn! I haven't seen him in a long time. So After we put your horse in the stable would you care to join me for lunch, Princess Aurora." He said emphasizing princess.

"I would be honored." I said with a giggle.

Legolas and I walked to the stables. He asked how Aragorn was I said, "he is very busy but still has time for us and is very kind."

"Do you have any siblings?" Asked Legolas.

"I have two older brothers Ashton and August and a younger sister Aaliyah. My father wanted to have every one in our family have a name starting with the letter A."

"That sounds like Aragorn." He replied.

I laughed at his comment. We put Amarië in the stable and went to go eat.

**I hope you like it **


	2. Chapter 2

**Legolas POV**

We walked into the dinning hall and I said to my father, "This is Aurora, daughter of Aragorn and Arwen."

Aurora smiled and bowed. We sat down and started to talk and then Gimli came and sat at the table.

"Who is this fair elf lady, Legolas?"

"She is Aurora daughter of Aragorn." Legolas replied.

She smiled.

Gimli stared at her in complete shock, then said "Daughter of Aragorn!"

"Well I think we should be going." Aurora said looking at me.

Gimli being Gimli said, "What? Going were? And WE?"

I sighed "Gimli I am taking Aurora to Rivendell."

Aurora got up and was gathering her stuff when Gimli started making kissy faces! I chucked a roll of bread at him, it nailed him right between the eyes and he fell backward and hit the ground. Aurora turned around "What was that?"

She noticed that Gimli was passed out on the ground and a roll of bread beside him. I didn't know bread could make someone pass out. But she also noticed that I was holding a roll of bread.

She stared at me and said "why did you through bread at him?"

I was not gonna tell her it was because he was making kissy faces. "Um that's classified."

She looked at me suspiciously. "So you just like throwing bread at people?"

"I just like throwing bread at Gimlis." I corrected.

She laughed "Come on Legolas."

And we walked out.

**3rd Person POV**

When Gimli regained contioness he looked at Thranduil and Thranduil Looked at Gimli.

Gimli said "Well, I guess Legolas finally found a girl."

"A daughter of Aragorn." Replied Thranduil.

**Legolas POV**

We walked to the stables I went over to my white horse and saw she still had a cut on her leg. I sighed, an elf was taking her to the stables and his knife fell and cut her leg. I didn't notice that Aurora had followed me until I heard her say "She won't be able to be ridden for about another 2 weeks."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'll have to borrow a horse."

I got another hoses from the stables and Aurora got her horse. We packed 2 blankets and some food. We got on our horses and started off. We were riding for a while I was telling Aurora about some of the adventures I have went on. We came to a grassy open area and a river next to it, the sun was setting.

"Aurora do you want to camp here?"

"Yeah, we will be able to see the stars."

As we got off our horses I said, "I will see if I can gather some more food. Can you unpack our stuff?"

"Ok." she replied, then hesitated and added, "be careful."

I smiled at her, "you too."

I walked into the woods._I needed to think. I like Aurora, I like her a lot. But she's Aragorn's daughter! I can't I...ugh this is so frustrating_. I had a debate with myself about liking Aurora while I was looking for food. I found apples and some nuts. When I came back to our camp I found that Aurora had set up the blanket, unpacked our stuff and made a fire. She was roasting two fish over the fire. I went up to her.

"I see you didn't die." She said

"When did you catch the fish?" Was my brilliant answer.

She laughed and I realized her laugh was beautiful, like her, it sounded like bells.

We ate the fish and some apples and nuts. Aurora got up and walked over to our horses and gave them apples.

"So," I said "I was thinking we could stay here till the night after tonight and head of the next morning."

"That sounds great" she said smiling.

She walked over to me and laid down next to me.

"The stars are beautiful." She said.

"I know."

With that she rolled over and fell asleep. I couldn't fall asleep, so I turned my head to watch Aurora who was sound asleep. Soon I drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is really short :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Aurora POV**

Legolas was still asleep when I woke up. He was facing me so it seemed like he fell asleep watching me. _Wait what am I thinking he doesn't like me like that._ I sighed and got up. I looked over at our horses, but there was only one! My horse was there but Legolas's wasn't. Oh no this is not good. I got up and ran over to Amarië and hopped on, I was hoping I could find Legolas's horse. I searched for hours but found nothing. I better get back, Legolas might think I ran off with out him. When I got there Legolas was just siting up.

"Where's my horse?" He said

Oh no here it goes "I woke up and he wasn't there." I said out of breath. "I tried to find him but I couldn't, I searched for like 3 hours, and now your mad at me and I-" my voice cracked and a tear ran down my cheek.

"Hey hey hey, it's ok. I'm not mad. It's not your fault." He said getting up and hugging me.

"But I thought you would be mad and I-"

"Shhh" he cut me off. "I'm not."

"Really?"

"Really."

I smiled.

"How about we do something fun to get your mind off of this. We could shoot arrows." He said.

"Ok."

We got our Bows out and started shooting at a tree. Mine didn't hit the target. Legolas looked at me, he walked behind me and placed his hands on mine and instructed me. "Lift your arm up a little more, aim, and release." My arrow went strait into his and his arrow split in half.

"Oh My Gosh! It worked!" I said and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me. _I think he was blushing? No that's stupid, why would he blush? Wait what if he likes me? OMG he does! No he can't. Yes he does you know it!" _I thought to myself. I ran up to get my arrow when a arrow with a yellow feather on the end flew in front of my face. I looked at Legolas and he was smirking.

"I'm taking this arrow." I said.

"What! Hey! Come on that's not fair."

"Yes it is considering you tried to shot me with it."

"I didn't mean to."

"Mmhh sure." I said putting it in my quiver.

"But I didn't!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

**Latter that day**

We shoot more arrows and did a lot of other stuff. Legolas and I were walking along the river the sun was setting and it was beautiful, the was very wide. I playfully nudged Legolas, he nudged me back. Then I nudged him back a little too hard and he fell into the river. I covered my mouth with my hand to hold back a laugh as he came up soaking wet gasping for breath. But I couldn't hold it in, I started cracking up. He got a mischievous glint in his eyes and got out of the water and picked me up. I let out a little scream, he held me close to his chest and went into the water and threw me. I landed with a splash, I swam under the water so Legolas couldn't see me. I went behind him and I could hear him screaming my name. He sounded kind of worried. _Why, does he really like me? Does he? _I came up behind him and squeezed his sides. He jumped up and turned around.

"Aurora! You scared my half to death! First you didn't come up then you squeezed me! I was worried!" Legolas was practically yelling.

_He was worried about me? Maybe he does like me Back._

"I'm sorry - I didn't - Just calm down, Ok" I said. I grabbed him by the shoulders. "Ok" I repeated.

"Ok" he replied.

We walked over to our camp site and ate some food while we dried off. I walked up to Amarië and feed her 2 apples. I suddenly felt really tired and dizzy. I walked over to Legolas, I put my head on his shoulder.

"Hey are you ok, Aurora?"

"I'm so tired and kind of dizzy-"

The last thing I remember was a soft kiss on my forehead, and Legolas laying both of us down on the blanket.

**So I hopers you like it please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Aurora POV**

When I woke up and I did not expect to see what I saw. Legolas was awake before me!

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Uh making breakfast. I shot a bird with my bow and got the fire star-"

"No I mean your up. Like awake, before me."

He smiled at me and handed me some water.

"I think you were dehydrated last night and that's why you passed out on my shoulder." He said smirking at me as I took a sip.

"Hey! I was really dizzy."

"Okaay." He said with a teasing voice.

"Hey! Your mean."

"Oh come on" he replied.

Glared at him and spit water at his face.

"So that's the thank you I get for giving you water." He said wiping my water/spit off of his face.

"Yep" I said.

After we ate he said "Wanna set off again?"

"Sure."

We gathered our stuff and Legolas jumped on Amarië. I tried to get up but was having trouble. Legolas held out his hand and I took it giving him a small smile.

We were riding for a while and I started to feel tired, I tried to resists but sleep overtook me. I fell asleep on Legolas's back.

**Legolas POV**

I could feel Aurora's arms wrapped around my waist and her head rested on my back. I was having a hard time concentrating because she was the girl I liked and she was asleep on my back.

It was starting to get dark so I decided to rest. I set up the blankets. I didn't want to wake Aurora up so I carried her over to the blankets and laid her down. I heard her mumble "it's so cold." I laid down next to her and I pulled her close to me to keep her warm and she cuddled into my chest. And I drifted of to sleep too.

**Aurora POV**

I woke up in Legolas's arms he smelled like wood and pine needles, his strong arms were wrapped around me. I heard him say "how did you sleep?"

But I didn't get a chance to reply because I was thinking why am I asleep in Legolas's arms and there was the sound of a stick breaking. I whipped my head around to see at least 25 orcs.

"Orcs!" I heard Legolas whisper in my ear. He rolled over and grabbed our bows and arrows and tossed me mine. I caught them but pulled out my hunting knives. It would be easier to fight with the knives now that the orcs are so close. I stood up and started slashing and stabbing the orcs. I looked over at Legolas and saw his lips moving like he was silently counting. Oh yeah I remember he and Gimli have that counting thing that my father told me about. I was at around 10 when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked up to see a giant Orc had stabbed me with a knife I felt light headed and collapsed. Right before I blacked out I heard Legolas scream my name and saw him fighting his way over to me killing every Orc in his path with amazing skill and speed. _Why was he trying so hard to get to me?_ I thought. Then everything went black.

**Legolas POV**

When I saw Aurora get stabbed and collapse I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I killed every Orc there was to kill and fell to my knees beside Aurora. I felt tears coming down my cheek but I didn't care. I examined the wound, I ran to the river and got some water. I gently cleaned out the cut. It was very deep, I gathered some Athelas leaves and rested them on her arm then I wrapped her arm in bandages and held her close to me. She meant everything to me, she could not die, she could not die it was not an option.

"Please! Please come back to me. You can't die!" I said crying. "You can't, I love you!"

"Legolas?" A week voice said.

I looked down at Aurora.

"Oh Aurora, oh Aurora. Your ok, Your ok. Aurora." I said holding her closer to me, tears were streaming down my face.

"Legolas, is- is it true? You, you love me?" She whispered.

"You don't love me back, do you?"

"Yes i do, I thought you didn't love me back. But I- I do love you. I loved you ever sense I set my eyes on you."

I leaned down to her and our lips meet. The kiss was soft, it was perfect, except for the fact that we were kissing in the middle of 25 dead orcs. But I didn't care, I was kissing the girl I am in love with and she was alive. We pulled apart and stared at each other for a while.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Aurora whispered back, and we kissed again.

We pulled apart for the second time.

"We better get to Rivendell" I said.

"Yeah" she replied. "And thanks."

"For what?" I asked.

"For saving me."

**So there finally together! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Aurora POV**

I am really happy. I just found out that the boy I have been in love with from the first time I saw him likes me back, and we kissed.

I was riding behind him on Amarië with my head rested on his back again and my arms wrapped around him. We were gonna be at Rivendell Soon. I started to drift off to sleep.

**-Line Break-**

I heard Legolas's voice say softly, "Aurora, wake up. Were here.."

My eyes fluttered open and I wrapped my arms around Legolas tighter while kissing him on the cheek.

Rivendell was amazing, we rode through the streets. People looked at us wondering what a Prince of Mirkwood and and Princess of Gondor were doing here. We stopped at a small shop that sold blankets. We got a light purple blanket and got some food from the shop next to it. At this point a small group had started to gather around. We walked up to my horse Amarië.

"My father will be so surprised to see you at Gondor, Legolas!" I said.

"Aurora, I can't come."

"What?!" I said turning around to face him.

"I can't come. My father would not allow it. I have to go back to Mirkwood."

"But-"

"I'm sorry I can't. I will come as soon as I get permission from my father."

"I- I want you to have this." I said taking off my necklace and closing his hand around it.** (I don't really get this whole necklace thing so I'm so sorry if it's wrong just bear with me)**

"Aurora, I can't- I."

"Take it." I said as I grabbed his face and kissed him. We kissed for about a minute. I could hear people whispering things like,

"Prince of Mirkwood?"

"Kissing"

"King Aragorn's daughter!"

"No way!"

"There so cute!"

But I didn't care. I released Legolas. And whispered "I love you."

And he whispered it back. I got on my horse and rhode away looking back to see Legolas with a tear running down his face.

"Come soon My Prince" I said to myself as I rode to Gondor.

**Legolas POV**

I watched her go with a tear running down my cheek. I got a horse and set off to Mirkwood.

**2 days later**

When I got there I was greeted by Gimli.

"So Legolas where's the she elf?"

"Off to Gondor." I replied.

"Why are you so down? Did you fall in love with her?"

"Gimli, where's my father?"

"Your father in his room, but why-"

"Thanks Gimli." I said patting him on the shoulder and running off.

I heard him yell after me "Wait, Legolas Wait, you have to tell me what happened! Legolas!"

I bursted into my fathers room. "Father I need to go to Gondor!"

"And why is that Legolas?"

"Because I need to go to Aurora."

"Go to Aurora?"

"Father I need to go I-"

"Legolas, did you happen to fall in love with the daughter of Aragorn?"

I sighed "yes. Now can I please go I need-"

"No."

"What?"

"You can not go, you have been away for a long time."

"But father!"

"You can not got."

"But I love her!"

"YOU CAN NOT GO!"

I walked out of the room down the hall into my room and slammed the door really hard. I screamed in frustration and threw a vase at the door, it shattered every where. I plopped down on my bed and let the tears fall. About 3 minuets later I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Legolas hon, are you alright."

It was Tári, the maid who has always taken care of me.

"Legolas I know your in there, open up. Legolas!"

I sighed and walked over to the door. I unlocked it then laid back down on my bed.

"It's open!" I said.

The door shifted and Tári walked in. My face was red from crying and I was really tired.

"Oh hon." She said walking over to me. She sat on the bed and I sat up. Tári started to rub my back.

"You can talk to me, you know." She said.

"Yeah." I replied. "My father won't let me go to Gondor."

"Why Gondor?"

"Aurora."

"Oh I see, you fell in love."

"I just, I need her."

Then there was a sudden call from my father, "Tári!"

"I'm sorry dear I have to go." Tári said.

"Yeah I know."

**Aurora POV**

_Ok, I'm about to ride into Gondor. Get it together Aurora. No more crying. Keep Legolas a secret. Breath._

I wiped my tears away. It's been at least 18 days sense I've been at Gondor, and 7 days sense I last saw Legolas. I took a deep breath and rode into Gondor. The streets were filled with people. When I got home I dismounted and my sister Aaliyah ran to me.

"Aurora!"

"Aaliyah, how have you been" I said hugging her.

"I missed you so much!"

I smiled at her. "I missed you too."

"Come on let's go inside Father and Mother are waiting for you!" Aaliyah said.

We walked inside and Aragorn my father cried "Aurora!"

"Hi father." I replied giving him a hug.

"Tell me Everything!" He said

So I told him everything except Legolas. So I mainly talked about the scenery, the mountains, the rivers, the woods and so on. I walked up stairs to my bedroom and put my bow and quiver on my bed and changed. I laid down on my bed and took out Legolas's arrow I stole from him when he was helping me with archery. I held it to my chest and cried. I let the tears fall for hours.

**Ashton POV (Aurora's oldest brother)**

I was sitting at the table with everybody in my family except Aurora.

"Where's Aurora?" Asked my mother. "Ashton can you please go get her."

"Ok." I replied.

I walked up to Aurora's room and said, "Aurora dinners ready and we- Aurora?" I heard soft crying. "Aurora?" I repeated. I opened the door quietly and saw my sister crying on her bed clutching an arrow? Yep an arrow. My baby sister was crying! I walked in, "Aurora? Hey are you ok? Aurora?"

"Go away!" She responded.

"Aurora why are you crying?"

I ducked as she threw a glass at my head and it shattered against the wall.

"I said to GO AWAY!" She screamed.

_Great. _I walked out and closed the door behind me.

"What happened? I heard something shatter." My father said when I came down.

"I have no idea she yelled at me to go away and threw a glass at he head. She was holding an arrow, I don't know why but she held it like it was her most precious possession."

"An arrow?" Aragorn replied.

"Yes an arrow."

He started to stand up But my mother pulled his arm. "Let her be alone for now, Aragorn."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Elrohir POV (Legolas's brother)**

"Elrohir and Amrod have you seen your younger brother Legolas?" I heard my father call.

"No. Why?" Amrod my twin, and I yelled back to him in unison.

"Can you go wake him up for breakfast!" Father replied.

"Yeah" I yelled back.

We ran to Legolas's room and bursted through the door.

"Hey Leggy! Get up!" Amrod said.

"Go away!" Was the response we got.

"Hey what's he holding?" I whispered to Amrod.

"I don't know." He replied. Amrod walked over to Legolas and snatched it out of his hand. Legolas shot up and yelled "GIVE IT BACK!" Legolas rarely ever yelled so we stared at him in astonishment.

"Leggy did you just yell?" I said in a teasing tone as I caught the necklace that Amrod threw at me.

"GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW, ELROHIR! Legolas yelled.

"I don't think so" I said as I tossed it back to Amrod.

Legolas got out his hunting knife and held it out to my chin and said sternly "Give it back right now."

Amrod and I stared at him in astonishment again. Legolas never ever pulled a weapon out on us even when we were teasing him nonstop. Amrod slowly handed him the necklace back to him and Legolas removed the knife from under my chin.

"Father wants you down for breakfast." I said.

He nodded as he put the necklace on. Only then did I realize how beautiful it really was. It was made of crystals with a leaf and flower pattern. The type of necklace only she-elvis have and give to someone they love. **(I'm sorry if I'm getting this wrong but it's my fanfic so I Decide what happens and don't mean to be rude about it if it seems that way. :))**

I slowly looked at Amrod and he looked at me realizing what I just realized.

"Who- who gave that to you?" Amrod asked.

"It's non of you business." Legolas snapped.

"I'm sorry Legolas, we didn't realize until now. Please can you tell us?" I said.

"A girl." Was his response, and he walked out of the room.

Amrod looked at me and said "Nice going."

"Hey your the one who took it." I said.

We walked downstairs following Legolas and sat at the table with our father. Food was brought out and placed in front of us. Amrod and I started to eat right away but Legolas just sat there with his eyes glazed over I stopped eating and looked at him as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Go." My father said.

All three of us looked at him.

"What?" Amrod said.

But Legolas knew exactly what he meant, he sprang up from his seat grabbed his bow and quiver, and packed food and a blanket and ran off.

"What was that father?" I said.

"He is going to Gondor." He replied.

"What? Gondor! Why?!" Amrod and I said at the same time.

"Because that is where Aurora is."

"Who's Aurora?" Amrod asked.

"The one he is in love with, the princess." my father said.

Amrod and I stared at him in shock.

**Aurora POV**

**2 days later**

I woke up and decided to go shoot some arrows. Maybe it will get my mind off of things. I thought. I got dressed and ran out to the archery rang. Many people were there already. I found a target and was about to shoot when a boy came up to me and said,

"Hey, my name is Valandil and I saw that before you left you were having trouble shooting. I can help you."

He shot a arrow and it went strait to the red part on the target.

"I know how to shoot." I snapped back.

I pulled out Legolas's arrow, I started to call it my 'Lucky arrow' and I thought of what he told my ~raise your arm, aime, then release.~ My 'Lucky arrow' went strait through Valandil's arrow and split it in half like I did to Legolas's arrow Back when we were on an adventure together._ I miss him so so much. _I thought. _Don't cry, don't cry. You can't cryin front of everybody Aurora._

All the other archers stared at me in amazement. I went and got My 'lucky arrow' and stormed off.

**Aragorn's POV**

I saw my daughters arrow go strait through a young boy's and wondered where she learned that. It reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember who.

**- Line break -**

At dinner that night Aaliyah asked to hear a story about the battle of the ring. Aurora sat there playing with her food. I thought for a minute then I said "How about When Legolas killed a elephant!"

Aurora's head shot up. I looked at her suspiciously but shrugged it off and began.

"There was a giant elephant and I yelled at Legolas to kill it, he used the arrows that were all ready in its leg to climb up. He shot arrows at the orcs that were riding it and used the tent's **(idk what to call it)** rope to pull himself up. He shot the beast in the head and it collapsed as he rode down the trunk. Gimli came up to him and said - that only counts as one!"

Aurora laughed along with Aaliyah, I smiled, Aurora didn't laugh much Sense she returned from her adventure. I knew something happened and she was holding back. _She'll tell me when she's ready,_ I thought to myself.

**Aurora POV**

**A couple days later**

I was dressed in a light purple gown and I was wearing a crown around my head. I was standing on the balcony look out on the land thinking about Legolas. _I missed him I missed him more and more every day that went by. Oh when will my Prince come back to me?_

I saw a figure riding on a white horse with a bow in his hand and a quiver across his back. He had long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

_Legolas!_

My heart jumped. I ran down the stairs passed my father and I heard him say "is that, Legolas?"

But I didn't stop I ran faster picking up my dress. Legolas dismounted and ran to meet me. He picked me up and spun me around and kissed me. When we pulled apart I was out of breath.

"Legolas, is it really you?" I said clasping his face.

"Yeah it's me." He said. Tears were running down our faces and we kissed again.

_ I can't believe I have my Prince back!_

**Aragorn's POV**

I stood in the door way with Arwen, Ashton, August and Aaliyah. We watched Aurora and Legolas as they kissed and cried.

"So this is why she was upset." Ashton said.

"She gave him her necklace!" Said Arwen happily.

"My little sister." said August. "If he breaks her heart I swear-"

"She didn't tell me." Aaliyah said In amazement.

But I was totally speechless until I muttered. "She's in love with one of my Best friends."

The rest of the family stared at Aragorn and laughed while Aragorn watched his daughter and one of his best friends kiss.

**The End! I might continue if I get a lot of reviews! So review please!**


End file.
